


Choosing the Moral and Spirital Direction

by Oreocat155338



Series: Missing-nin Tobirama [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Also Obito's thinking process is a little... strange, Madara remains in Konoha, Missing-nin Tobirama, Nuke-nin Tobirama, Obito has the decision making process of a toddler, Other, by which I mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreocat155338/pseuds/Oreocat155338
Summary: Obito meets the infamous missing-nin who just saved his life- Senju Tobirama.A quick glimpse.That was all it took. A quick glimpse of - something.***Thiscould not be happening. There was no waySenju Tobiramajust told a joke.





	Choosing the Moral and Spirital Direction

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats, it's my finals week so I'm posting an extra thing. 
> 
> I don't really deal with stress all that well, do I?

Obito's eyes opened. When they had closed last, he hadn't expected to survive - he had been able to feel death coming for him and so he had sent Rin and Bakashi away.

He refused to allow Kakashi's Sharingan ~~once his but not anymore~~ to record his death to play over and over.

 

"You alright?" It was the voice of a man, and Obito blinked, eyes trying to focus.

 

He jerked away, ignoring the pain because right there-

He fell to the ground, only barely being caught by Senju Tobirama.

 

Konoha's most well-known missing-nin.

Except he was supposed to be dead.

 

An eyebrow rose a couple inches, and Obito froze.

He was _dead_.

 

"Really?" The Senju asked, looking amused. "I saved your life and this is the thanks I get?"

"You're-" Obito tried to say.

"Oh, I see." Came the sigh from the white-haired man. " _Right_. I'm _Senju Tobirama_ and I eat _children_ for breakfast, _genin_ for lunch, and _chunnin_ for dinner, is that it?"

"N-no." Obito denied. This _could not be happening_. There was no way _Senju Tobirama_ just told a joke.

"I have no intention of killing - agh!" The Senju jerked backward, hand flying to his abdomen. "Go. You have a clear path to Konoha go just-" He slid the boy to the ground, backing away and-

What?

"The half of your body that was crushed- I had to replace it." He continued, gasping for breath but pushing on anyways, quickly, as though he was running out of time. "They- Hashirama's cells. When you get back you'll need to work with him to control Mokoton and-" His whole body shuddered. "They were the only ones that your body would accept, anyways." And Obito caught a glimpse of - of something.

"What's that hidden under your shirt?" Obito asked. "On your skin?" Senju Tobirama - bane of Konoha, rumored to have somehow controled the Kyubii - froze, horror appearing in his eyes.

"You- you can't tell anyone." Tobirama said. "At all."

 

And stories Obito had heard from the Naidaime - his own clan head - and the Sandaime, who had been Tobirama's own student before he deserted, then he had trained under Madara-sama, came to mind.

Stories that hadn't made sense because - if he truly loved the Shodaime more than anything, _why_ had he left Konoha? If he had created Konoha's infastructure almost completely on his own, _why_ had he _not taken advantage of it_ when he deserted? If he were a seal master, _why not_ plant explosive seals across the village, and super-charge them with chakra?

If his skill with Suiton had been good enough to create water, then _why_ had he not simply created a tidal wave and destroyed the village and everyone in it? If he was one of the two greatest minds of his generation in all of the Elemental Nations, _why_ attack Madara-sama in plain sight of _not only_ the Shodaime, but also _his wife_? _Why_ draw them from the village without hurting any of the shinobi or civilians in his path?

If he had been the one to invent his sensei's Hiraishin, then _why not_ simply use it to disappear out of the village? _Why_ bother to confront the _Shodaime_ and future _Naidaime_ , two of the strongest shinobi in the Elemental Nations, even now?

 

And as all of that clicked, Obito opened his mouth.

"Put it on me." He said. "The seal. Put it on me."

**Author's Note:**

> Next week: Another Tobirama fic where he grows up with the Uchiha for Reasons


End file.
